Bang Barstal
Origin Bang Barstal is a webcomic by William G. The series, which is named after the title character, Bang Barstal, follows the adventures of a solitary man living in the future, after "time got broke and everything that was impossible showed up all at once." Bang Barstal, the character, is a mulletted, balding man dressed in a jean jacket, jeans and Converse All-Star sneakers, who carries around a large, magical baseball bat and drives a muscle car. Bang has entrusted himself to solve some of the problems of his future world by beating things with this bat... hence his monicker. It is unclear as of yet what Bang's backstory is, however, the first page of the comic hints that there may be one when it says, "I was there when the world ended... I feel sorta responsible." It is also unclear thus far exactly when in time Bang Barstal is located, although, judging by the ghetto-style slang used by one of the village "old-timers", Bang may be located in a period some 40-60 years from the present day. Story structure is rather simple. Bang arrives at an unusual situation, fights the antagonist, he moves on. There is no overall story arc, and Bang himself exists solely as a way to introduce us to the situation. Stories Pointy Eared Bastards Bang travels to a small town located near the dried out bed of the Mississippi known as Calvera. There he agrees to kill a tribe of elves for a bottle of whiskey. When he arrives at the elves' location he finds a pair of corpses animated by colonies of large, predatory worms. Bang battles and destroys both colonies, but not without serious injury to himself. As Bang is recovering, a representative of the elves flying a white flag comes to speak to the townsfolk. However it is murdered immediately. Later on, as Bang drives away, he reflects upon the murder being reason for him to continue to do what he does. Racing Towards Home A rocket carrying a Russian Space Dog (To be known as the RSD from this point) crash lands in a Kansas dirt field. Bang happens upon it and both he and the RSD are attacked by a giant alien god named Bad Vandella. Bang escapes with the RSD and speeds off towards what is know as the Kansas City Graveyard, (Where thousands of people are frozen in time, hanging on crosses, due to the second coming failing) in hopes of losing Bad Vandella. During the chase, the goddess Good Vandella exits the RSD to explain the situation to Bang. Bang decides to take all of them into the presence of Christ. Using his bat, Bang awakens the power of Chirst, who destroys both Vandellas, and takes the ruins of Kansas City with him. Bang contemplates the sadness of being left behind due to his religious beliefs, but is happy to see that the RSD lives. He leaves it with a farm family and continues on his journey. The Dead pt.1 Bang arrives at Tilsonburg, a small town at the base of the Great Canadian Glacier. He is told by a motel clerk that the town is under the domination of a monster named Jack Frost that kills anyone who attempts to leave. Bang offers to kill it in exchange for a room. As he is sleeping that night, a ghost appears and attempts to suck out his soul. he chases it into the glacier, where he meets Jack Frost in a cave. Upon killing it, the glacier falls apart, releasing the millions of hungry ghosts trapped there since the great time crash. Bang is last seen fighting the hungry hoards. See Also *Graphic Smash page *William G discusses the inspirations for the setting *Fleen review 1 *Fleen review 2 *ComixPedia Category:Characters Category:2005 Debuts Category:Underground Category:Webcomic